1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hoisting devices and more specifically to a truck cap hoisting system which allows a single person to lift a truck cap off a pick-up truck and store thereof above the pick-up truck.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A problem frequently encountered with pick-up trucks is how to remove a truck cap and store thereof. It takes at least two persons to remove a truck cap from a pick-up truck, because of the truck cap weight and awkwardness. Moreover, most people do not have sufficient space in a garage or elsewhere to store a truck cap.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a truck cap lift system which allows a single user to remove a truck cap and have a place to store thereof after removal.